Moment!
by Sasha Kakkoi Chan
Summary: Kisah cinta SasuSaku for PinkTomato :D Yah baca aja deh! / RnR please ya?


**Moment! By Me! Sasha Kakkoi chan**

 **Main chara: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto!**

 **Warning! Alur Kecepatan, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, pokoknya – Readers-sama yang menilai-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfic Spesial for PINKTOMATO!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **( Maaf kalau Jelek o )**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

"Terimakasih sudah datang. Datanglah lagi besok." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pink yang merupakan pelayan di Cafe Akatsuki's. Haruno Sakura, gadis itu berjalan menuju ke arah jendela menuju sebuah papan 'open' dan membalikan papan itu menjadi 'close'. Setelahnya, gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hah~ pelanggan hari ini lumayan banyak ya." Ucap gadis berambut coklat bernama Tenten sambil menghapus keringat di dahinya. Sakura terkekeh.

"Bukannya bagus. Jadi gaji kita mungkin akan mengalami kenaikan hehehe.." ucap Sakura. Tenten ikut tersenyum.

"Mungkin aja hehehe.."

'Tap.. tap.. tap..'

Sakura dan Tenten menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah dua pria berambut Hitam, yang satu berambut panjang dengan memiliki dua garis di samping hidungnya dan lelaki berwajah seperti hiu.

"Itachi-sama, Kisame-sama. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh Saku-chan, Ten-chan. Begini, apakah kalian bisa lebih lama di sini. Begini, adikku dan teman-temannya akan berkunjung disini sebentar lagi. Haiss, anak itu. Padahal sudah ku bilang kalau kafe ini tutup jam 9. Hah~" kata Itachi. Kisame mengangguk.

"Adikmu itu semaunya. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Pamerannya baru saja selesai. Dan dia mau mentraktir teman-temannya yang membantunya dalam pameran foto-fotonya." ucap Kisame.

"Hee?" tanya Tenten.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap Sakura dan Tenten.

"Ano. Tayuya-senpai, dan Konan-senpai apa juga lembur?" tanya Sakura. Itachi memasang pose berpikir lalu menjawab.

"Hmm.. Tidak. Sepertinya hanya Tayuya." Jawab Itachi.

"Ano.. Itachi-sama. Saya minta maaf, seperti yang anda tahu, saya tinggal berdua dengan adik saya, dan saya takut dia terjaga terlalu lama menunggu saya." Ucap Tenten.

"Ah, benar juga. Tidak apa-apa. Sakura-chan, bagaimana? Kasihan kalau Cuma Tayuya. Tenang saja, aku dan Kisame dan juga Deidara akan ada di sini juga." Kata Itachi. Sakura memandang jam tangannya, menggigit sebentar bibir bawahnya lalu memandang Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah Itachi-sama." Jawab Sakura. Itachi tersenyum.

"Yosh, baiklah. Ayo Kisame, panggil Deidara." Kata Itachi lalu kedua pria itu pergi menghilang dari pandangan kedua gadis itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanya Tenten sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Iya. Lagian ada Tayuya-senpai disini. Ah, Tayuya-senpai." Sapa Sakura ke arah gadis berambut sama dengannya.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau pulang?" tanya Tayuya. Sakura menggeleng

"Tidak senpai. Itachi sama memintaku untuk sedikit lama disini karena adiknya dan teman-teman adiknya akan datang." Ucap Sakura. Tayuya menggeleng.

"Baguslah. Aku punya teman. Si Konan sudah pulang, aishh." Ucap Tayuya.

"Sakura, Tayuya-senpai. Aku pulang dulu. Jaa na." Ucap Tenten.

"Ha'i. Itterasai." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya." Sambung Tayuya. Tenten mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menghilang dari pandangan kedua gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan, dari pada berdiam. Kita bersikan Kafe sebentar sebelum mereka datang." Ucap Tayuya. Sakura mengganguk.

"Baik." Kedua gadis itu menuju ke arah meja-meja kafe yang lumanyan kotor dan membersihkannya dan menyapu lalu mengangkat gelas atau piring yang kotor lalu mencucinya bersama-sama.

'ckling.. ckling..'

Pintu kafe terbuka dan menampilkan lima pemuda yang memasuki tempat itu. Tayuya menyuruh Sakura untuk menuju kafe untuk menyapa dan dirinya menyelesaikan cucian.

"Selamat Datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Sakura sopan sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Hn, Itachi mana?" tanya Pemuda berambut raven bermata onyx.

"Itachi-sama ada di dalam. Silakan duduk, aku akan memanggilnya." Ucap Sakura. Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak usah. Aku mau memesan, cepat." Ucap Sasuke datar lalu duduk di meja yang kosong. Keempat temannya kemudian duduk di meja yang sama dengan Sasuke. Keempat penmuda itu, Uzumaki Naruto, Shimura Sai, Hyuga Neji dan Nara Shikamaru.

"Oh? Baiklah. Kalian mau memesan apa?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Kami pesan lima botol wine dengan kadar alkohol tinggi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh, maaf?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kurang jelas? Aku pesan wine." Ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura menggangguk.

"Ha'i. Akan saya bawakan, permisi." Ucap Sakura lalu pergi.

"Ah, yokatta na~ Pameran tadi benar-benar sukses besar Teme." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke menggangguk.

"Hn, Terimakasih untuk bantuan kalian kali ini." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan selamat datang untuk kau yang kembali dari Prancis." Kata Neji.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, bagaimana orang-orang disana?" tanya Sai.

"Mereka baik tapi sayang cewek-ceweknya terlalu genit." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau pasti kerepotan, mendokusei na~" ucap Shikamaru. Sakura datang bersama Tayuya yang membawakan pesanan Sasuke.

"Kore, Douzo. Saya permisi, kalau kalian memesan sesuatu lagi boleh memanggil kami." Ucap Tayuya lalu kedua gadis itu pergi.

"Itu bukannya, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. Neji menggangguk.

"Aku tidak tau kalau dia bekerja disini." Ucap Naruto sambil meminum winenya. Yang lainpun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Itu karena kau sibuk mengurusi Kyubimu dan Hinatamu." Ucap Sai polos.

"Dalam mimpimu baka kalau kau memanggil adikku, Hinata **mu**." Desis Neji. Naruto hanya nyengir ke arah calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Sasuke!" seru Itachi sambil menghampiri adiknya. Dibelakangnya ada Kisame dan Deidara mengikuti lelaki berambut raven panjang itu. Sasuke mendecih, sedang malas melihat sang Aniki.

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkanku ya! Sudah ku bilang kalau kafe sudah tutup tapi kau benar-benar ngotot. Baka Otouto, dan sekarang mana oleh-oleh untukku dari Prancis hah!" Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya. Sungguh Itachi benar-benar bisa membuatnya tuli.

"Diamlah Baka Aniki." Dengus Sasuke. Itachi mendesah pasrah.

"Hah, sifatmu benar-benar tidak berubah. Ya sudah, akh aku harus segera pergi. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu tinggal minta tolong saja pada Saku-chan atau Tayuya. Ayo Dei-chan, Kisame-kun." Ucap Itachi lalu tak lama ketiga pria itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Mereka itu.. tidak pernah berubah hah~" desah Neji. Yang lain mengangguk.

'drtt.. drrtt..'

Sai segera meronggoh saku celananya dan mengambil hpnya.

 _\- Sai.. Kapan kau pulang? Aniki mau mengajakmu makan bersama. Sudah lama kita tak makan bersama. Cepat ya, Aniki tunggu.-_ senyum kecil muncul di bibir Sai.

"Ah, Sasuke. Aku harus pulang. Terimakasih atas minumannya. Naruto, Neji, Shika aku balik dulu. Mata ne." Ucap Sai lalu mengambil mantelnya dan berlari kecil keluar.

"Uh oh.. Hati-hati!" seru Naruto.

"Kayaknya aku juga mau pulang Sasuke. Sampai bertemu besok." Ucap Shikamaru. Sasuke menggangguk.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu hari ini." Ucap Sasuke. Shikamaru tersenyum kecil.

"Doishite. Itu namanya Teman. Yo Neji, Naruto aku duluan." Kata Shikamaru lalu lelaki berambut nanas itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Dasar Nanas, bilang saja kalau dia ingin segera menemui istrinya. Dasar, pengantin baru." Gerutu Naruto.

"Namanya juga pengantin baru. Apa lagi kalau Temari tau Shikamaru minum-minum, perempuan itu pasti akan 'melakukan sesuatu' pada suami kesayangannya itu." Ucap Neji.

"Hahaha benar juga. Ah, Teme. Jadi kapan kau? Kata Mikoto-baa kau akan di jodohkan sama Artis bernama Sara itu. Bagaimana menurutmu Teme?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mendengus.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Aku sendiri yang akan menentukan calonku." Kata Sasuke.

"Ah, betul juga."

"Kata Itachi-nii kau akan menggantikannya untuk menjadi bos di Kafe ini karena Itachi akan melanjutkan Kuliahnya?" tanya Neji. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ya, sekalian juga disini menjadi tempat galeri untuk foto-fotoku." Kata Sasuke. Neji mengangguk. Lalu ketiga pria itu melanjutkan acara mengobrol mereka sambil minum.

 **\- Di Dapur –**

"Sakura.. maaf, aku mau pulang duluan. Aku belum memberi makan Yujichin *anjingnya Tayuya*, heheh kasihan dia. Apa tidak apa-apa?" kata Tayuya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Daijobu yo Tayuya-senpai. Kasihan juga Yujichin." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, oh ya. Ini kunci Kafe, sebelum kau pulang pastikan semuanya terkunci baik pintu belakang dan jendelanya ya. Ah, dan karena kau yang memegang kuncinya kalau bisa kau datang lebih awal. Baiklah, aku pulan

g dulu ne. Mata naa~" ucap Tayuya lalu mengambil jeket dan tasnya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati Tayuya-senpai."

"Hah~ Yosh, Sakura Ganbatte!" gumam Sakura menyemangati dirinya. Gadis itu kembali bersih-bersih di dapur kafe.

 **\- Tempat Sasuke –**

"Teme, aku balik duluan. Kaa-san sudah membentakku melalui SmS. Hah~ dasar." Dengus Naruto. Sasuke menggangguk.

"Aku juga pulang duluan Sasuke. Sampai bertemu besok."

"Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian. Jaa~" kata Sasuke lalu kedua temannya itupun pergi dan tak lama terdengar suara deru motor. Sasuke berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, ingin mencari tambahan minumannya. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke memasuki dapur segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ah, ada yang bisa ku bantu Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Ck, dimana tempat winenya? Tadi aku menyuruhmu memberi wine dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi, tapi kau beri yang sedang. Ck, cepat tunjukan aku." Kata Sasuke dingin. Sakura mengangguk.

'Apa dalam hidupnya hanya wine-wine-wine ya? Dasar, kalau saja dia bukan adik Itachi-sama pasti aku akan menendangnya keluar.' Pikir Sakura jengkel. Sakura menunjukan arah tempat dimana gudang wine kafenya.

"Disini." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke berjalan arah sebuah rak wine-wine yang entah apa (author gak tau), memilih-memilih lalu mengambil sebotol wine. Dia berjalan ke arah Sakura lalu melangkah keluar.

"Tutup pintunya lalu ikuti aku." Kata Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafas lalu mengikuti perintah lelaki berambut raven itu.

"Duduk." Kata Sasuke. Sakura mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

"Kau bisa minum?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Eh, huh? T-tidak." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke meminum winenya.

"Hn. Aku mau menanyaimu. Kau kuliah dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku kuliah di Universitas Akatsuki Konoha, jurusan Kedokteran." Kata Sakura.

"Sou. Aku mau menawarimu. Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku mau kau menjadi Asisten Pribadiku, dan mengikuti dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan dalam pekerjaanku. Aku seorang Fotografer." Kata Sasuke. Emerald Sakura membulat.

"Ehh? K-kenapa? L-lagian Uchiha-san, aku tidak begitu tahu tentang hal-hal yang harus ku lakukan." Kata Sakura.

"Itu bisa di atur. Dan panggil aku Sasuke saja." Kata Sasuke datar. Sakura terdiam lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau kau masih ragu.. aku berikan waktu sampai besok untuk berpikir. Aku baru datang dari Luar Negeri dan aku akan memulai bisnis galeriku disini dan tentu saja aku butuh asisten. Pikirkan baik-baik Haruno." Kata Sasuke. Sakura menggangguk.

"Ah, sumimasen. Aku harus kembali ke dapur." Ucap Sakura, lalu gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju ke dapur. Sasuke tidak terlalu memusingkannya, dia hanya fokus pada hal yang sedang di pikirkan olehnya. Meneguk minumannya lagi, dan setelahnya dia memijat keningnya.

"Ah, pusing." Gumam Sasuke, Sasuke berdiri hendak menuju toilet, namun pandang lelaki berambut raven itu terasa berkunang-kunang.

"Sial. Efeknya kuat sekali." Pandangan Sasuke mengabur, jalan lelaki itu mulai sempoyongan. Sakura yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san..? Dia kenapa?" gumam Sakura. Gadis berambut musim semi itu segera berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa? Kau mabuk?" tanya Sakura sambil menyentuh bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng mencoba menyadarkan kesadarannya.

"T-tidak. Kau menjauhlah." Suruh Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Segera saja dia membopong pria itu.

"Ayo, ku antar ke ruang milik Itachi-sama." Kata Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawab, cara berjalan lelaki sudah sempoyongan. Sesekali kedua orang itu hampir terjatuh ke lantai.

'Ugh, lelaki ini benar-benar merepotkan Shannaro!' batin Sakura jengkel. Kesadaran Sasuke sudah hilang, sudah mabuk total lelaki berambut raven. Sakura segera membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke dan segera membaringkan tubuh Sasuke ke sofa panjang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ugh.. Dia sungguh merepotkan sekali sih." Kata Sakura, sambil melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki Sasuke. Setelahnya, gadis itu berdiri dan menatap Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hah, ini sungguh sial. Akh, aku harus pulang." Gumam Sakura saat melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sakura berbalik hendak keluar tapi langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menyentuh lengannya.

"Are..?" Sakura berbalik menatap ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata yang menahannya. Mata Sasuke sedikit terbuka dan menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Eh, akhh!" jerit Sakura saat dirinya tertarik hingga terjatuh di atas tubuh Sasuke. Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas memeluk pinggang Sakura. Emerald Sakura membulat dan dengan segera gadis berambut musim semi mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sakura.

"Ugh, Sa-sasuke-san?" kata Sakura saat menyadari usahanya sia-sia. Semakin melepaskan dirinya, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan Pergi." Gumam Sasuke tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sakura.

 _ **Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**_

 _'Kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar begini?'_ batin Sakura. Sakura menggeleng, Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke tapi-

"Hwuaaaa!" jerit Sakura saat Sasuke membalikan posisinya, wajah Sakura memerah saat wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai khas orang mabuk.

"Kawaii~" gumam Sasuke, dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura terdiam, dirinya kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya, hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan dan tak lama-

 _Cup_

 _Emerald_ Sakura membulat. Bibir Sasuke bergerak pelan di atas bibir Sakura, melumat pelan bibir milik gadis musim semi itu. Sasuke meraih tekuk Sakura untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Pikiran Sakura buyar entah kenapa, gadis itu hanya menutup rapat matanya.

 _'Bagaimana ini.. A-aku-'_ Sakura membuka matanya dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia langsung mendorong Sasuke hingga tubuh laki-laki itu terdorong ke belakang. Sasuke sudah terkapar dan suara khas orang tidur terdengar dari lelaki itu. Sakura menyentuh bibirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu segera bangun lalu mengambil tasnya dan lari keluar dari situ.

.

.

 _ **Kring.. Kringg!**_

Sakura segera mematikan alarm jamnya, Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya tenggelam dalam bantalnya. Lingkaran hitam tercetak di pinggiran matanya menandakan bahwa gadis itu kurang tidur. Wajah Sakura seketika bersemu saat mengingat kalau semalam adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menciumnya semalam dan parahnya- Hari ini dia akan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, Sakura bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sakura memandangi wajahnya dari cermin, pony rambut yang menutupi matanya dan dia segera mengambil karet rambut dan mengikat ponynya ke atas, setelahnya gadis itu mencuci wajanya. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Ganbatte! Apapun yang terjadi anggap saja semalam itu tidak terjadi dan tak nyata! Iya, dan kuyakin Sasuke-san tidak akan mengingatnya." Gumam Sakura menyakinkan dirinya. Setelahnya, gadis itu segera membersihkan diri dan bersiap menuju tempat kerjanya.

.

.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" ucap Sakura memasuki kafe tempatnya bekerja. Dilihatnya Tenten dan Karin yang sedang membersihkan meja.

"Ohayo mo, Sakura!" balas Tenten. Sakura mengganguk, gadis itu segera menuju tempat ganti tapi saat berbelok menuju ke arah tempt ruangan tujuan, gadis itu berhenti karena di depannya muncul lelaki berambut emo raven dengan mata onyx yang selalu menatap tajam ataupun datar. Sakura meneguk ludah kaku. Masih merasa canggung, dadanya berdetak sangat kencang saat melihat lelaki berambut raven itu. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingun dengan sifat gadis berambut pink di depannya ini.

"Hn, nani?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura tersadar, menggeleng pelan membalas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hn. Kalau begitu minggir." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk lalu memberikan ruang untuk Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sakura. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Chotto! Kenapa dadaku berdetak sangat kencang seperti ini, Shannaro." Gumam Sakura sambil menyentuh dadanya.

"Itu berarti kau jatuh cinta." Ucap seseorang di belakang Sakura. Sakura kaget dan segera berbalik melihat orang yang mengatakan padanya kalau dirinya sedang jatuh cinta.

"Itachi-sama!?" pekik Sakura, gadis itu lalu membungkuk memberi salam. Itachi tersenyum.

"Ne.. ne.. jadi, siapa pria yang membuatmu berdebar-debar?" goda Itachi. Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Tidak ada. B-bukan s-siapa-siapa kok Itachi-sama, haha.. Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ucap Sakura.

"Matte, Saku-chan. Sekarang ke ruanganku dulu, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

"Eh? Denganku?" Itachi mengangguk.

"B-baiklah." Ucap Sakura, Itachi tersenyum lalu menyuruh Sakura mengikutinya keruangannya.

.

.

"Itachi-sama mau melanjutkan studi di Amerika?" tanya Sakura saat Itachi mengatakan akan melanjutkan kuliahnya. Itachi mengangguk.

"Iya. Dan Sasuke yang akan menjadi penggantiku. Dan Apa bisa kau membantu Sasuke selama disini? Karena sebentar lagi liburan musim panas, yang lain akan izin selama liburan. Katanya kau tidak akan pulang, jadi bisa kau membantu Sasuke. Jadwalnya padat saat liburan nanti dan dia belum mendapatkan asisten yang cocok. Apa kau mau?" tanya Itachi.

"Sasuke sama sudah memintaku semalam, karena itachi-sama juga memintanya, Saya bersedia." Jawab Sakura. Itachi tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar baik, Saku-"

'cklek'

"Itachi. Oh, Kau juga disini, Haruno? Aku mencarimu." Kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Sasuke-san? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia sudah mau menjadi asistenmu, Otou-to. Jadi, Sakura tolong bantu ya! Ah, yang lain sudah menunggu ku. Aku pergi dulu Sasuke, jaa Sakura-chan." Ucap Itachi.

"Ha'i Itachi-sama." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap datar kakaknya yang pergi. Setelahnya dia menatap ke arah Sakura, Sakura yang di tatap Sasuke menjadi gugup dan wajahnya memerah.

"A-ano.. a-ada apa mencariku S-sasuke-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi ada pemotretan, ayo. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Sasuke datar lalu melangkah pergi. Sakura mendengus.

 _'cih.. Lagi-lagi memerintah seenaknya. Shannaro!'_ batin Sakura jengkel. Tapi tak ayal, dia mengikuti perintah lelaki berambut raven itu.

.

.

.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat studio galeri pemotretan Sasuke. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di dalam studio membawa kabel, kipas, lampu ataupun segala kebutuhan pemotretan. Di sampingnya, Sasuke nampak mengatur entah apa di dalam kamera miliknya.

"Wah.. Sasuke-san, studiomu keren sekali." Puji Sakura. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang tersenyum melihat-melihat studionya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan tanpa sadar di arahkan kameranya ke arah Sakura, lalu di potretnya gadis itu saat dia tersenyum.

 _ **'Cklik!'**_

Tersadar sebuah cahaya mengarah padanya, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang melihat hasil jepretannya.

"S-sasuke-san? Kau memotretku!?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura menyeringai.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu, lalu pria itu berjalan menuju salah satu staf untuk segera melakukan pemotretan. Sakura mau tak mau, mengikuti Sasuke. Beberapa model mulai berpose dan Sasuke memulai kegiatannya. Selama sesi pemotretan, Sakura terus berdecak kagum. Para model itu sungguh profesional dalam melakukan tugasnya. Lalu pendangannya mengarah ke arah Sasuke. Dua kancing baju kemejanya terlepas memperlihatkan sedikit dada bidang lelaki itu, celana _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu yang mahal harganya. (entah namanya apa. Jujur author gak tau jenis sepatu xD) Wajah Sakura memerah dan segera saja dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu. Tak lama, sesi pemotretan selesai, Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan lelaki itu minuman.

"Wah.. Sasuke-san, kau sungguh hebat!" puji Sakura.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke-sama.. Besok ada jadwal pemotretan yang bertema 'Summer Girls'. Yang akan di lakukan di pantai Suna, modelnya Uzumaki Karin." Ucap salah satu Staf. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Persiapkan segalanya. Besok aku akan tiba jam 11." Jawab Sasuke. Staf itu mengangguk lalu kembali menjalankan tugasnya.

"Menurutku, aku bukanlah asistenmu. Entah kenapa aku seperti pajangan disini." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ini hari pertamamu, dan besok kau sudah mulai. Orang di sana bernama Chouji, sekarang kau pergi dan minta petunjuk kepada Chouji apa saja yang akan kau lakukan selama menjadi Asistenku. Aku harus pergi menghadiri rapat, jam 12 nanti kita keluar untuk makan siang." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, lalu lelaki itu berjalan ke lift. Sakura pun melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, menghampiri pria berambut coklat panjang dan bertumbuh gembul.

"Konichiwa. Aku Haruno Sakura. Apa kau bernama Akimichi Chouji?" sapa Sakura sopan.

"Uh oh. Aku Akimichi Chouji. Ah, jadi kau bernama Haruno Sakura yang di bilang oleh Sasuke, kan? Ayo, Sasuke memintaku untuk membantumu. Ayo ikut aku!" ucap Chouji semangat. Sakura tersenyum lalu mengikuti pria itu dan Chouji mengajari Sakura hal-hal yang harus dilakukannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke saat dirinya dan Sakura berada dalam mobil, mengantarkan gadis musim semi itu pulang.

"Yah, hari ini saya belajar banyak hal. Jadi Sasuke-san, apa liburan musim panas kafe akan ditutup?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hn. Karena jadwalku padat dan juga para pelayan yang lain akan liburan jadi lebih baik ku tutup sementara." Kata Sasuke. Sakura mangut-mangut meng'iya'kan.

"Besok, aku akan menjeputmu. Besok ada pemotretan di Pantai Suna, bersiap-siap aku akan menjemputmu jam 8." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Uh ohh. Baiklah. Ah, Disana apartementku." Kata Sakura. Sasuke tak menjawab lalu menyetir ke arah apartement Sakura. Setelah sampai, Sasuke memarkir mobilnya lalu Sakura segera keluar. Pintu kaca mobil di bagian Sasuke terbuka.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarku. Ano, apa Sasuke-san mau mampir?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, tidak usah. Aku masih punya pekerjaan lain. Kau masuklah." Sakura mengangguk lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam ke arah apartementnya. Sasuke lalu menyalakan kembali mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Ugh! Akhhh! Aku terlambat!" seru Sakura sambil bangun dari ranjangnya. Segera saja gadis berambut musim semi itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. 10 menit kemudian, gadis itu keluar dan segera membuka lemari mengambil pakaian yang pantas untuk berpergian ke luar kota. Setelahnya, gadis itu segera ber _make up_ senatural mungkin, mengikat rambutnya asal lalu segera keluar dari apartementnya. Emeraldnya langsung menangkap sosok lelaki berambut raven yang sedang berdiri berpangku pada mobilnya. Onyxnya menatap Sakura sinis.

"Wah. Kau bangun pagi sekali." Ucap Sasuke sinis. Sakura hanya tertawa canggung.

"Ah, G-gomenasai." Kata Sakura. Sasuke mendengus lalu menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelahnya, mobil sport hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan normal di jalan raya.

.

.

"Bagaimana hah!? Aku sudah datang kesini dan modelnya belum datang juga!" ucap Sasuke dingin pada para staf lain. Manager Uzumaki Karin mengatakan bahwa Karin berhalangan dan tanpa di duga bahwa sebelumnya dia sudah melakukan kontrak sebelumnya dengan perusahaan Sabaku. Sakura menatap para staf yang menunduk takut.

"A-ano.. Apa tidak bisa kita mencari Model lain Sa-sasuke-san?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Cih... Memang siapa? Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, kau mau menggantikannya hah." Ucap Sasuke sinis. Sakura diam, dia berpikir sejenak di lihatnya para staff yang kena damprat oleh Sasuke. Dia lalu melihat 'Bikini' yang harus di lakukan oleh Uzumaki Karin untuk pemotretan. Bra bikininya berwarna hitam dengan sedikit berenda, bra yang begitu terbuka memperlihatkan sebagian besar payudara pemakainya. Celananya bikini yang senada dengan warna bra pun tampak hanya menutupi daerah pribadi wanita. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, emeraldnya menatap ke arah Sasuke lalu ke arah para Staff.

"A-aku! Aku bersedia menjadi modelnya." Seru Sakura. Seluruh pasang mata bahkan onyx Sasuke'pun menatap kaget ke arah Sakura.

"Kau jangan bercanda!" desis Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak bercanda. Aku akan melakukannya, walaupun hasilnya jauh dari Uzumaki-san, tapi yang terpenting aku sudah mencobanya." Kata Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menatap tajam para Staff-staff di situ.

"Persiapkan semuanya. Kita mulai 15 menit lagi." Ucap Sasuke dingin lalu melangkah pergi dari situ. Para pe'tata rias segera menghampiri Sakura untuk di dadani, Sakura mengangguk, lalu emeraldnya bergulir menatap punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh lalu mengikuti para perias (apa ya namanya, Sasha gak tau).

.

.

.

Sasuke terpesona oleh penampilan Sakura saat ini. Bikini hitam yang terpasang pas di tubuh gadis itu dan rambut merah muda sepunggung yang di ikat ponyail asal memperlihatkan leher jenjang gadis itu. _Make up_ 'pan wajah Sakura tampak natural membuat kecantikannya tampak alami.

"E-eto.. S-sasuke-san, apa ini terlalu jelek menurutmu?" tanya Sakura yang melihat tatapan Sasuke tampak datar-datar saja padanya. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Iie. Itu bagus. Oke, cepat ambil posisi." Suruh Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti instruksi Sasuke.

 _ **Cklik.. Cklik~**_

"Hn! Posisi lain!" seru Sasuke, Sakura'pun mengganti posisinya, dengan punggung tertarik ke depan, membusungkan dadanya, air laut yang membasahi tubuh atas dan rambut Sakura membuat lelaki mana'pun pasti akan terpesona, termasuk Sasuke yang sedari tadi menahan gejolak yang ada dalam dirinya melihat pose-pose menggairahkan dari gadis musim semi itu.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya pemotretan dengan modelnya Haruno Sakura sudah selesai. Gadis itu segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk yang sudah di sediakan, lalu dia menghampiri Sasuke yang melihat hasil pemotretan.

"Sasuke-san.. B-bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya. Onyxnya begitu terpesona akan gadis bermata emerald di sampingnya.

 _ **Degh.. degh.. degh!**_

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar Kameranya.

"Y-ya.. Hasilnya lumayan. Kau berpose sangat bagus." Ucap Sasuke menutupi kegugupannya. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Yokatta! Ah, Sasuke-san! Semua tampak beristiraha dengan mandi di laut. Kau mau ikut? I-itu'pun kalau S-sasuke-san mau." Ucap Sakura gugup. Kedua tangannya terkantup di depan dadanya. Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Hn. Ayo, tapi aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu. Tunggu aku." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk senang. Sasuke segera menaruh kameranya di tas ranselnya, lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sakura tersenyum lalu menatap para anggota lain yang sedang beristirahat mau'pun mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke datang. Celana renang berwarna hitam dan Telanjang dada, memperlihatkan tubuh _sixpack_ lelaki itu. Mulut Sakura sedikit terbuka, kagum dengan penampilan lelaki berambut raven.

"Ayo!" kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum lalu mengikuti lelaki itu. Keduanya tampak asik menghabiskan sehari ini bersama-sama di Pantai Suna. Sekarang, keduanya tampak asik berdua menyelam bersama. Sasuke membawa kamera anti air lalu memfoto binatang-binatang air yang berenang di sekeliling dirinya dan Sakura. Sesekali keduanya, naik ke permukaan untuk menghirup oksigen karena mereka tidak menggunakan perlengkapan menyelam. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang menyelam bersama anemon-anemon laut lalu menghampiri gadis itu. Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Sakura beralih dan menatap ke arah Sasuke dan lalu ke arah genggaman tangan mereka. Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura lalu tanpa di duga oleh gadis musim semi itu, Sasuke menciumnya. Tak lama, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lalu menarik gadis itu ke atas permukaan. Mereka lalu naik ke atas kapal kecil yang mereka sewa berdua. Sakura melirik Sasuke sambil menarik nafas kasar akibat terlalu lama di dalam air dan juga akibat ciuman Sasuke.

"Hah.. Hah.. S-ha.. Sasuke-san..?" gumam Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang nampak menarik nafas, mencari oksigen. Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sasuke kembali menautkan Kedua tangan, lalu Sasuke menarik Sakura duduk di atas pengkuannya lalu kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Melumat pelan bibir Sakura, sebelah tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan tautan tangan mereka lalu menarik tengkuk Sakura demi memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sakura menutup matanya, mencoba merileks diri dengan ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan sama semangatnya, kedua tangannya mengalun lembut di leher Sasuke.

"Eumhh.. Uh, Sha-Sasuke-san~ eumhh!" desah Sakura saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Sasuke kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dan melumat bibir Sakura dengan ganas. Tangannya tidak lagi memeluk pinggang Sakura tetapi mulai menyentuh paha Sakura memberikan ransangan sendiri untuk gadis berambut musim semi itu. Sekitar 5 menitan mereka saling berciuman, Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, Sakura segera meraup ganas oksigen.

"Aku.. Tak tahan." Gumam Sasuke.

"Huh?"

.

.

.

"Ughh! S-sasuke! Akhh- eumh" desah Sakura tertahan saat sepasang tangan kekar itu meremas dadanya. Bibir sexy lelaki berambut raven itu terus memberikan tanda kepemilikan di bahu maupun daerah sekitar dada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Kedua tangan Sakura tak tinggal diam, dan terus meremas rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-san!" seru Sakura saat Sasuke merangkak turun, memasukan lidahnya dalam liang peranakan Sakura. Tubuh keduanya sudah sama-sama polos dan hanya di tutupi oleh selembar selimut tebal nan hangat yang melindungi mereka dari udara dingin. Tapi, sepertinya mereka tak memperdulikan dinginnya cuaca karena mereka sudah berada dalam keadaan panas akibat rangsangan yang diberikan oleh masing-masing.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura yang sudah memerah dan terkapar lemah di bawahnya.

"Hah.. hah.. S-sasuke-kun." Desah Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai, dia lalu kembali melumat bibir gadis dibawahnya. Lalu tak lama dia melepaskannya.

"Ini mungkin akan sakit, tapi tahanlah sebentar. Lampiaskan padaku kalau ini terlalu sakit untukmu." Kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura saat dirinya mencoba melakukan penyatuan seutuhnya dengan gadis itu. Sakura mengangguk, dia memegang erat bahu kekar Sasuke. Sasuke'pun mendorong masuk miliknya ke dalam lubang penyatuan gadis itu.

"Ughh! I-ittai! S-sasuke-kun! Hah.. hah.." desah Sakura tak jelas. Sasuke sedikit menggertakan giginya, tak di sangkanya hal ini sedikit menyulitkan. Yah, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua.

"Gomen! Tahan, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke. Sekali lagi,

"Ahh! Uhh!" dengan sekali dorong, milik Sasuke tertanam sepenuhnya dalam liang peranakan Sakura. Sakura mencoba membiasakan miliknya dengan milik Sasuke, dan tak lama, Sakura menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Mengerti, Sasuke segera memaju mundurkan miliknya dalam milik Sakura. Lambat, terus menambahkan temponya, dan semakin cepat. Sakura menjerit tak kuasa menerima kenikmatan yang di berikan.

Selama dua jam lebih mereka bermain dengan berbagai posisi, sekarang kedua tubuh itu terkapar di atas ranjang _Kingsize_ penginapan, Sasuke menindih tubuh Sakura dengan miliknya yang masih tertanam dalam milik wanita itu. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Sakura. Gadis itu membuka matanya saat merasakan pergerakan dari lelaki itu.

"S-sasuke-kun." Gumam Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh rambut Sakura.

"Maaf, kalau aku menyakitimu." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng.

"D-daijobu yo. Aku senang." jawab Sakura. Sasuke terdiam, lalu menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

"Aku.. Benar-benar tertarik padamu. Jadilah kekasihnya, dan asisten yang menepati ruang dalam hatiku. Haruno Sakura- aku.. tidak terima penolakan." Ucap Sasuke datar namun penuh makna. Emerald Sakura membulat. Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Yosha! Waktunya ronde selanjutnya, Honey." Seringai Sasuke OOC!

"Eh? Kyaaa- Sha-sasuke-khun! Ahh!"

.

.

.

 **Author bacot area:**

 ***krik-krik-krik***

 **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Maapin Sasha yang telat update, Pinktomato-sama!**

 **Gomen ne! Laptop sasha selama beberapa hari ini di pinjam oleh sepupu rese yang entah kenapa datang-datang lalu menculik my Honey Laptop!**

 ***bakarSepupu #plak***

 **Sumpah! Maapin Sasha yak!**

 **Ini juga pertama kalinya sasha buat fic dengan words 4000+ -_-''**

 **Gomen sekali lagi!**

 **And, Sasha tau fic ini bener-bener ABAL TRUS GAJE! #guling-guling di ranjang!**

 **Pinktomato, maafin Sasha ya *pasangPuppyEyes!***

 **.**

 **Hah, dan gara-gara fic ini Sasha lambat update Yuri deh. Hadeh!**

 **Buat yang nunggu Yuri, sabar ya. Mudahan Yurinya update minggu ini *Sasha gak janji***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh ya, Boleh minta Ripiunya gak!? *PuppyEyes***

 **Sasha Kakkoi-chan!**

 **Istri sahnya Utakata and Uchiha Sasuke!**


End file.
